Fragments
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Dangerous Alliance one-shot: Sentence prompts detailing broken fragments from the lives of Connor and Karr.


Disclaimer: Knight Rider © Glenn Larson. However, the Dangerous Alliance OCs that make the series epic are all mine. I'm so modest. (grins)

AN: Okay, I've seen these around the Yu Yu Hakusho and Transformers fandoms, so here's my shot at the sentence prompts. If they suck, let me know and I won't torture you with them again. If they rock, well let me know which ones and why. By the way – I made some prompts up and took others from Madhumalati's go at sentences for Hiei and Kurama. Hope she doesn't mind me using the prompts.

**Pictures Worth a Thousand Words**

**Abandonment:** Having already been abandoned by everyone he once trusted, it was so hard to make himself trust again, even for the one he knew could never hurt him.

**Air:** She wasn't quite sure how it happened; one minute he was simply there, the next he was the air she breathed, but she found herself unwilling to change that weakness for the world.

**Balance:** The four of them were two extremes: black and white, good and evil with no room for grey areas, but sometimes Michael wondered just how strong were the ties that bound together the same sides of two magnets.

**Baptize: **Connor smiled as she fingered her scars; "It was my baptism by fire, Karr – the one time I ever failed at anything that mattered to me lead me to a more important reason to live", and her smiled showed none of the regret Karr feared she would have.

**Beginning:** Fire lit her eyes as she searched the garage for a way to finally end it; in the end, she wound up taking refuge in the strange black car the Director loved so much, telling herself – _this is only until tomorrow; my story ends then._

**Belonging:** Sometimes he thought she was made to sit on his hood – even as a child, she fit there perfectly with her back against his windshield.

**Bugs:** Karr's shriek of rage only made Connor fall into a fit of hysterical laughter – "Yeah, Karr, it's love bug season again."

**Challenge:** "You know, when the Director said this wasn't going to be a challenge, I didn't think I'd actually find the mark sitting in a bay window where I could take him out with a hand gun – he _knows_ there's a bounty on his head, so what was he thinking?!"

**Coffee:** Connor's glare locked with Knight's shocked expression – "If you do not move, I will be forced to kill you; Karr won't let me back in until I've had my morning coffee."

**Dark:** Looking at Michael Knight was a little like looking into a funhouse mirror – she could see herself as nothing more than a small shadow inside him; he was what she could have been had things been just a little different than they were.

**Despair:** "Why can't I ever seem to protect you?" – a broken voice, barely whispering to the broken woman who lay crying softly in his backseat.

**Door: **Michael Knight wanted to earn her trust, but to do that he had to open the doors to the darkness in himself that he fought for years, always afraid it would come and overwhelm him – turn him into her.

**Drink:** "For the love of all things holy, Karr – I just spilled a little water!"

**Duty:** It was his duty to watch over her and protect her; it was his pleasure to teach her to defend herself; it was his joy to watch her lay the mechanic who tried to cop a feel out cold.

**Earth:** She couldn't stop a smirk as Knight did a double-take: Not only was she attending a FLAG fundraiser, which could quite possibly get her killed, but she was also wearing a modest cut dress of earth tones – it made her look a bit like an Indian woman, which was obviously a shocker for Knight; he was going to catch flies with his mouth hanging open like that.

**Elation:** There was little room for joy in Connor's life, but what came translated into off-key humming as she did maintenance work under Karr's hood; he knew then it was a good day.

**End:** There was fire in her eyes as they watched the Institute burn to the ground, Karr's hood reflecting the bloody hues; finally, maybe, they might be free.

**Fall:** "Connor, you really should look where you're going," he said with amusement; Connor merely glared at him from her sprawled position at the foot of the stairs and said, "Shove it up your tailpipe, Karr."

**Fire:** Once upon a time, he might have been fire, much like his twin housed in the Trans-Am – years of pain and bitterness had turned him into ice that shunned the fire; but she was fire, hot and lethal, and he thought that she had never looked as beautiful as she did stalking out of the Institute headquarters with the fire framing her back – like she belonged there.

**Grave:** "It's just a hole in the ground, Knight, even if it was supposed to be yours – no matter what fancy names we give them, cemeteries have always been for the living; the dead have never cared."

**Green:** Karr loved it when Connor wore her only green shirt; it made the amber of her eyes stand out all the more.

**Happiness:** "I didn't know what happiness was until I met you."

**Honor:** It was a screwed up sense of honor that bound Connor and Karr together in the beginning; eventually, slowly, that honor code was replaced by something far more complicated and permanent, the kind of bond that can only form between two souls that trust each other to the gates of Hell, and Connor found that honor mattered little in the grand scheme of things.

**Indignant:** "The Director doesn't give us enough credit – we are far more of a threat than he believes."

**Jealous:** Karr never presumed to own Connor, but that never stopped the shock of _something_ every time someone came to take her away from him.

**Knife:** Connor was as deadly and accurate as a finely honed blade – lethal, sharp, and unforgiving – and yet just as beautiful in Karr's eyes.

**List:** "Of course I'm happy – I'm listing my favorite ways to kill people."

**Light:** "This is one of those few times I wish I had an air rifle, simply because there is something so wrong about using a sniper rifle to take out a street light – kinda like hitting a fly with a sledgehammer; not to mention a waste of a good bullet."

**Moth:** They were dangerous in their own ways, and yet they were drawn together like moths to a flame, knowing they would eventually burn each other to nothing more than ashes.

**Music:** Karr never used the radio to convey emotions, so it surprised Connor when, after a particularly hard day, she sprawled across Karr's backseat just in time to hear Crash and Burn play softly through his speakers.

**Naughty:** Connor's idea of inappropriate behavior always made Karr laugh – it was only wrong if you got caught, and even then things were open for negotiation.

**Night:** Sometimes she thought of him as a master of darkness, the way he could blend in with the shadows and sneak up on his enemies without them ever knowing; so what did that say about her, the only human who not only could find him no matter where he hid, but also the only one he ever wanted to find him?

**Oppression:** Karr understood the suffocating anxiety when you realized there was no one left you could trust; his only goal was to keep Connor from ever having to suffocate again.

**Panic:** He screamed when Dmitri drug her away, engine revving as he pushed against his restraints, all the while knowing he couldn't escape – _I failed her!_

**Peace:** The few times Karr felt truly at peace, it wasn't because of some spiritual epiphany that the humans like to brag about; it was simply the knowledge that Connor was safely asleep in his backseat and that nothing anyone did to him would convince him to disturb her peace – they were safe.

**Quartz:** She was like the amber of her eyes, soft and warm in color but hard and cold to all but the right pressure, and Karr took pride in being that right pressure that made her break into her warmth.

**Rain:** "You're human, Connor – I don't care what the rain does for your nightmares, you still aren't standing out there in forty degree weather!"

**Sapphire:** It wasn't the pure sapphire of the sky that got his attention, but rather Connor's quiet voice saying, "It sure is pretty tonight", a simple observation he had never heard before.

**Taboo:** "How can a relationship that works so well be so wrong?" Connor mused, and Knight couldn't help but flinch in guilt – after all, his unique bond with Kitt had been called to question often enough for him to understand the irritation that lay just barely concealed under Connor's smooth voice.

**Tarnish:** Her reputation was as tarnished as her soul, so no one wanted her; he coveted the one human who was as dirty as he was and cared even less than he did.

**Utopia:** Connor never wished for a perfect life; it may have been a screwed up path she traveled, but it was the only reason she had found her truest friend – her reason to live.

**Valence:** Like valence electrons dictate an element's chemical properties, Connor became the dictator of Karr's existence – to protect her, no matter the cost.

**Weapon: **"Connor doesn't need a weapon, Kitt – unlike you, I can be her weapon."

/-----/

AN: Well, that's it! And a side note – for Music, the song Crash and Burn is © Savage Garden. If you wanna know what the song is, go listen to it on YouTube. I think it's appropriate.


End file.
